


Baby if you're down with it

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: Yamada and Chinen meet in a gay club.





	Baby if you're down with it

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for h_itoshi in the ho_summer exchange on Dreamwidth last summer! The title is lyrics from Hey! Say! 7's song _Party Monster_ , because how could I resist?

Yamada didn't think he'd ever forget the first time he saw Chinen. It had been the first time he'd finally gotten up the courage to go to a gay club, after months of thinking about it, but once he'd arrived, everything had been overwhelming and he'd felt way too shy to think about dancing. He'd sit at the bar and take in what the scene was like, he told himself, because after all, this was a new experience, and he didn't know anything about it, and he didn't want to make a fool of himself…

But as he watched the dance floor, one guy in particular caught his attention, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. The guy was small, but his sharp movements and his mischievous smile stood out from the crowd, and he was clearly enjoying dancing pressed up against various other guys on the dance floor. Yamada was totally engrossed… until suddenly that mischievous smile was directed at him as their eyes met.

Yamada froze, horrified at being caught staring, but the guy was coming closer, still smiling and reaching out his hand to grab one of Yamada's. "Come on," he beckoned, leaning close enough for Yamada to hear over the music, and what could Yamada have done but follow?

Dancing with him felt almost magical, like Yamada had gained some kind of confidence from outside himself, or at least like he could forget about his nerves and fear of embarrassment for a little while. And he liked dancing, if he could get over that stuff, so everything started to become a blur of loud music and thumping bass and his own beating heart, and that smile.

Eventually the guy had tugged him back off the dance floor towards the bar, Yamada laughing when he sat down and smiled and proclaimed, "I'm thirsty~" in a tone that said he knew Yamada would happily buy him a drink. Yamada did, of course, and over drinks he'd learned Chinen's name, and that he was a musical theater actor, and that if he ever wanted to see Chinen perform, he could brave the crowds of fangirls at the musicals based off the popular anime _The Prince of Badminton_ , in which Chinen played the lead.

Coming back to the same club had proved a successful strategy for seeing Chinen again occasionally, and over the next few months, Yamada had danced with him and chatted—flirted?—over drinks several more times. Yamada's heart did backflips when he told Chinen he was in culinary school and Chinen grinned and replied, "I like a man who likes food," with a wink, but he told himself that he couldn't read too much into it, because Chinen danced with everyone, Chinen flirted with lots of guys; he watched it every time.

But now it was getting harder and harder to remind himself of that, to avoid getting his hopes up, because today at the club, Chinen had pulled Yamada onto the dance floor from the start, dancing closer and closer, pulling Yamada towards him by the shoulders and smiling that impossibly cute, clearly up-to-no-good smile at him, and Yamada felt like his heart hadn't stopped racing all night. He was amazed that someone as cute and talented and confident as Chinen wanted to dance with someone so… boring and regular as him, but even those thoughts were hard to hold onto as his mind was consumed with only Chinen.

Eventually they stumbled off the dance floor and into an unoccupied corner, and Yamada couldn't keep his eyes off Chinen still, even as he tried to catch his breath. "That was fun," Chinen said, leaning against the wall and looking up at Yamada and sounding much less winded than Yamada felt. But when he looked at Chinen it seemed like there was no way to catch his breath at all, especially when Chinen kept looking back at him, his mischievous smile reaching all the way to his eyes. Yamada felt frozen in time, his heart beating in his ears even over the loud music, until Chinen put his hands on Yamada's shoulders, tugging lightly, and then Yamada was leaning down to kiss Chinen.

It was just what Yamada had been daydreaming about, and when Chinen was receptive, Yamada kept kissing him, leaning one hand against the wall and getting the other into Chinen's hair. It felt perfect, and Yamada didn't want to stop, despite the music and voices around them reminding him of where they were. But when he finally pulled away, Chinen was still smiling, and he leaned up to whisper in Yamada's ear. "Should we take this somewhere else? My sister won't be home," he said, and Yamada could practically hear the way Chinen's lips curled up at the corners, Chinen's breath against his ear making him shiver. There was no way he could turn down that invitation, and while his usual self would probably have been full of doubts and hesitations, after a night of dancing with Chinen, and kissing Chinen, it felt like he could do anything, and so he nodded, returning Chinen's smile.

…

On Chinen's bed with Chinen underneath him and Chinen's arms around his back, kissing again was even better than before. Some of Yamada's nervous feelings had returned, but the feeling of Chinen's lips against his, along with the knowledge that Chinen had invited him here, was doing a pretty good job of pushing the nerves away. The train ride from the club had been full of little touches and glances that kept Yamada on edge, thinking about being close to Chinen again, about all the things they could do together… So by the time they'd gotten to Chinen's apartment and into his bedroom, he had happily tumbled into bed with Chinen, laughing breathlessly when Chinen pulled Yamada on top of him. Maybe he should have been embarrassed by how into this he was, by how Chinen could surely tell how into it he was when he pulled Yamada closer, but Yamada just wanted to keep kissing Chinen and listening to the little noises Chinen was making into his mouth, so he didn't think about it.

But then Chinen was pushing lightly on his shoulders, pulling away from the kiss, and Yamada looked down at him, his heart skipping a beat at how cute Chinen looked gazing up at him, his lips swollen from kissing but still curled into that perfect smile. "What do you wanna do? I've kinda been thinking about sucking you off…"

The casual dirty talk went straight to Yamada's cock, and all he could do for a moment was nod. "You want to…?" he confirmed, sitting back a little more, and Chinen grinned, wriggling out from under him and tugging him to sit on the edge of the bed. Getting between Yamada's legs, Chinen nosed at Yamada's erection through his jeans, and Yamada moaned, too eager for what was about to happen to be embarrassed. Chinen seemed to like that, his eyes narrowing playfully before he started to open Yamada's pants, pulling the zipper down far more slowly than Yamada would have liked. But if moaning was going to make Chinen keep smiling up at him that way, then Yamada supposed there wasn't really a reason to try not to as Chinen finally freed his cock, and if he hadn't already been impossibly turned on, the way Chinen was looking at it would definitely have gotten him here.

But Chinen took his time getting started, licking at the tip and stroking lightly with his hand, just enough to make Yamada gasp and struggle not to buck his hips. "You taste good," Chinen said, and Yamada let out another moan as Chinen finally started to take him into his mouth. Chinen's mouth was still perfect stretched around Yamada's cock, and it felt like the picture in front of him alone would be enough to send Yamada over the edge. "Chinen—" he moaned as Chinen took more of him in, and he was so good at it, using his mouth and his hand and— then Yamada met Chinen's eyes, and that was definitely the best part, the way Chinen's eyes were still smiling, darkened with lust but still clearly watching Yamada, watching the way he was making Yamada feel. Yamada moaned again, and Chinen took him in a little further, reaching out with his free hand to grab one of Yamada's, pulling it towards his head. Yamada tangled his fingers in Chinen's hair, and Chinen hummed in appreciation, sending waves of pleasure through Yamada and pulling more noises from him as well. Yamada wasn't going to last too much longer, but he tried to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss a moment of Chinen like this.

"Close—" he stuttered out, loosening his hand on Chinen's head, but Chinen didn't pull back, working Yamada with his mouth and his hand until it was all too much, and he was coming inside Chinen's mouth, moaning his pleasure as Chinen took it all in.

Chinen looked completely pleased with himself when Yamada opened his eyes, and he unfolded himself from the floor to push Yamada back on the bed again, nuzzling against him and pressing kisses to Yamada's neck, his erection obvious against Yamada's thigh. Yamada was still coming back to himself and finding the strength to move his limbs again, but Chinen against him felt amazing, his skin still oversensitive everywhere. He ran a hand over Chinen's back, and his ass, humming at how nice that felt as Chinen arched against him. "Do you want…" he started, running his hand back up Chinen's side, and Chinen nodded. "Touch me?" Chinen answered, his voice breathy.

Yamada didn't wait any longer before reaching down to open Chinen's pants, but then he paused, stroking Chinen a little teasingly through his underwear, not wanting this to be over too quickly. There was a wet spot of precum leaking through, and Chinen whined at the teasing, nipping at Yamada's neck a little. "H-hey," Yamada laughed, squirming, but he got the message, pulling out Chinen's cock and wrapping his hand around it. Chinen moaned in appreciation, and god, that sounded good, that sounded like something Yamada wanted to hear a lot more of. 

So Yamada didn't stop, working his hand into a rhythm and drawing more of those beautiful moans out of Chinen, and it sounded so good, Chinen against him felt so good, that Yamada felt like he might start to get turned on again, way too soon. But it didn't take too much longer before Chinen's moans were rising in pitch and he was arching into Yamada's hand, and then Chinen was coming, his face a beautiful sight as he spilled himself over Yamada's hand.

For a few minutes, Yamada kept lying there, enjoying the way Chinen had cuddled close to him, and how he could feel Chinen's breaths gradually starting to slow. But slowly, as the haze of pleasure began to fade, as their sweat cooled and the room started to feel chilly, a sinking feeling of regret began to settle in his chest as well. What had he been thinking…? This whole time, Yamada had been telling himself not to get too involved, not to read too much into things, because when his own feelings for Chinen were so strong, all that could happen was for Yamada to get hurt. Chinen flirted with lots of guys, and it wasn't like he'd said "I like you" or "Let's go out;" all he had done was flirt and dance with Yamada and invite him back to his house. Not that there was anything wrong with Chinen doing that… but Yamada was such an idiot.

He rolled away from Chinen, taking a moment to collect himself before he sat up, wiping his hand on a tissue. "I-I should get going… Don't want to miss my last train," he said, running a hand through his hair before standing and doing up his zipper again. 

There was an unreadable expression on Chinen's face when Yamada looked over at him again, but Yamada had to leave, he couldn't keep letting himself get his hopes up and letting his feelings for Chinen keep growing. "Thanks for having me…" Yamada said, and Chinen followed him quietly to the door as he retrieved his bag and shoes and let himself out.

He thought he heard _See you at the club_ as the door shut behind him, but Yamada couldn't be sure.

…

Yamada spent the next few days moping and beating himself up for his stupid mistake. Spending time with Chinen and chatting and dancing with him in the club had been so much fun, and now he'd gone and thrown it all away because of his stupid feelings. He knew he should stop thinking about it, but he couldn't forget the way Chinen had smiled at him between kisses, the way Chinen's lips had looked around his cock, the way he'd sounded when Yamada made him come… And whenever he managed to stop thinking about those things, he thought about Chinen's dancing, his laughter, the jokes they had made together sitting at the bar, and he hated himself more and more.

By the time the following Saturday rolled around, though, Yamada's sister had gotten fed up with his moping, and she nagged him all evening until he got dressed to go out, asking him if there weren't lots of reasons he'd originally started going clubbing, and telling him that he needed to go back and not let whatever had happened with one stupid guy get him down. Yamada wasn't sure he agreed with all of her arguments, but he let her help him with his hair and makeup and push him out the door, and somehow he made his way back to the club.

He sat at the bar and ordered a drink, watching the dance floor and trying to remember his sister's encouragement. This was what it had been like the first time he'd come… but of course, that line of thought led back to Chinen and the first time Yamada had seen him, and he sighed, staring into the mass of people dancing and finishing off his sweet drink.

But he was startled out of his thoughts when the bartender set another glass down next to his empty one. "It's from him," the bartender said, "With the message, I was hoping you'd cook me breakfast." Yamada wondered for a moment if bartenders in places like this passed on a lot of strange pickup messages before his brain caught up to his eyes, and he realized the bartender was pointing at Chinen, smiling that same intoxicating smile at the other end of the bar. Chinen gestured for Yamada to come over, tilting his head questioningly, and Yamada's heart was suddenly in his throat. Maybe this was an awful decision, maybe he was reading too much into Chinen's message again, but he had to know.

As he picked up his drink and walked over to Chinen, Yamada felt like he might be dreaming, or maybe watching someone else's life rather than experiencing his own. "Hey, uh, thanks," he stuttered, sitting down next to Chinen at the bar and sipping the drink awkwardly. "Um, sorry about… the other night…"

"Don't worry about it," Chinen said, surprising Yamada with how casual and sincere he sounded all at once. "I mean… I don't want you to do things you don't wanna do, or anything." Chinen shrugged. "But I like you, so I wanted to do that stuff with you, and I also wanted to see you here again, if you were game."

Yamada froze, his heartbeat somehow growing even louder. _I like you_ , Chinen had said. Did he mean— but— well, no matter what, he was still saying he wanted to see Yamada again, and as that began to penetrate Yamada's mind, he started to feel more and more like maybe he'd been acting stupid this whole time. After all, he wanted to see Chinen again too, no matter what his feelings were… and he had been the one preventing that. But… "You like me…?" he asked, because it was now or never, and maybe after everything, he was finally brave enough.

Chinen nodded, and his grin made Yamada's heart skip several beats. "I like you the way a guy likes someone he wants to sleep with, and also have breakfast with… a lot of times~"

Yamada couldn't keep a matching grin off his face, and while he felt like he had a million things he wanted to say, he could barely find his voice. "Me too," he managed to answer, and when Chinen leaned over to press a fleeting kiss to his cheek, Yamada didn't think he'd ever forget this moment, either.


End file.
